Shinobu's Diary: Side stories
by Jakinbandw
Summary: Random stuff inspired by the diary. Totally random sometimes. you have been warned.
1. Entry 65  Keitaro's Dream

I do not own love hina

* * *

Entry 65 

Keitaro laid down thinking back over what happened. Shinobu she had told him it was her who had been making sure that the rent was paid. He felt really stupid. He had thought it was Haruka, he should have guessed. Shinobu was being even nicer than usual towards him lately. The thing was that he couldn't figure it out, she was treating him like a friend, no, like a person that she 'liked.' But that was crazy, she was too young to be thinking about stuff like that. _But,_ a voice in the back of his mind whispered, _didn't you fall in love when you were very young?_ Shaking his head to clear those thoughts Keitaro decided to go and get a drink.

His bones creaked in protest as he sat up. Haruka really didn't need to put that spike trap where she had. Besides, where on earth was he going to find a hidden pit with spikes in the Inn? Then with a shiver he thought of Su's room, never mind. He could easily imagine she had a pit with spikes, or possibly, no probably, something even more lethal at the bottom. Sometimes that girl scared him! Still she seemed she was being nice to him lately. Keitaro could not help but hope that there would not be a repeat of time when she thought he was her brother. He had enough problems right now. Shinobu was being clingy, Naru was going out with Kentaro. He often wondered whether he could have managed to be her boyfriend after all. He had let her go so that she could be with Seta, yet she had started going out with Kentaro. It had taken him such a long time before she would go out with him, and even then she refused to call it a date. Yet within a short time she had gone out with Kentaro. Maybe it was for the best, he was probably holding her back. Now he had no one.

Grabbing a glass of water Keitaro drank it quickly. He had noticed that a lot of his troubles happened when he wasn't paying enough attention so he had started trying to do things that made him unable to look at his surroundings closer. When he finished the glass he washed it and put it away. No point leaving dirty dishes for Shinobu to clean up. She was so cute when she tried to act grownup. She was acting a little bit like his adopted sister used to. She always said that it was ok to leave the work for her. He knew how hard it was though and helped her as much as he could.

As he was walking up the stairs he chuckled at the thought of what Shinobu would act like when she was grown up. He just could not imagine her being any different. As he stepped onto the landing he saw a girl that reminded him of Shinobu outside of his door. She was wearing a yellow dress and she had slid his door open and was looking in. Her hair was long but it was the exact same colour as Shinobu's. A thought ran through his mind if Shinobu could transform like Su than this is what she would look like. Perhaps she was Shinobu's sister. She never mentioned one, but then again he had never mentioned Kanako either.

"Are you Shinobu…" As Kietaro started to ask she turned and looked at him. The rest of his words died in his throat. The girl had Shinobu's face. He would recognize it anywhere. His mind tried to make sense of what was going on as she did the oddest thing that she could do under the situation. She walked up and hugged him. He could feel her breasts pushing against him through the fabric. His mind started to overload with the fact that a beautiful version of Shinobu had hugged him like he was her long lost lover. Just as he was about to pass out she stepped back and disappeared.

Keitaro staggered up to his room, his head whirling. He used to have dreams that were like that. Only they were about his promised girl, or getting into Tokyo U. But he hadn't had one for years, and about Shinobu? He was a pervert. How could he even think about her in that way. He collapsed onto the futon, his mind running through what had just happened. His final thought before he fell asleep was that Shinobu looked sexy like that.

He was tormented of nightmares about what would happen to him if Motoko or Naru ever found out what he was thinking. At least in the morning he wouldn't be dreaming about a grown up Shinobu… He would be seeing the real thing.

* * *

And everybody goes WTF?!! There are some very cool moments in the diary. Here is a place that I will elaberate on them. This isn't part of the diary really. it's more of a place to through random one shots that the diary makes me think of. 

Have fun!


	2. Entry 66 Shinobu's Sister

Entry 66

Motoko awoke from a restless sleep. Something didn't feel right in the inn. There was a feeling of extreme power. It reminded her of what it was like to be around her sister. It was not a comforting feeling. She knew that her sister wasn't there but that didn't stop her from expecting her sister to walk into her room at any moment. The author is tempted to let Tsuruko walk in just to scare her, but is reminded by his muse just in time that it would destroy the space time continuum of the diary. The author sighs, why can't he have any fun?

Getting up she started to go through her morning exercises. Motoko had been improving ever since the battle with her sister. Her sword moved gracefully through the different forms. Only a few people would ever notice her minor mistakes. They were few and far between. As she moved she focused he ki into her movements. The air began to hum as the waves of ki started to resonate. Then it all fell apart. Motoko glared angrily at her sword. Something didn't feel right and it was throwing her off. Unable to fathom her problem she sat down to meditate.

Try as Motoko might she wasn't able to clear her mind. Every time she was about to, she felt power moving though the inn and would have to fight to shield herself from the effects. The power didn't seem malevolent, but it didn't pay to take chances. After a while she gave up and went downstairs, deciding that maybe she should call her sister and ask for advice, as much as she hated to do so. She was sure that her sister would laugh at her. Maybe even try to take her back to the dojo for more training. No, on second thought, she wouldn't contact Tsuruko, it was too risky. It was not a happy Motoko that went downstairs. No it was not. The author grinned manically.

xXx

Keitaro got up. He had not slept very well the night before due to some strange dreams about being killed while going on a date with a grown up Shinobu. He shook his head. Shinobu was fine. She was downstairs making breakfast probably. Maybe it was to reassure himself that Shinobu was normal, maybe he noticed that there were no smells of cooking, maybe it was because the author has run out of things for him to think about, whatever the reason, Keitaro decided to head downstairs to check on Shinobu.

As Keitaro pulled on his clothes the author decided to have a word with his muse about her lack of help. Anywho… back to the story…

Keitaro wandered into the kitchen. The first thing that he noticed was that Shinobu wasn't there. He thought for a moment and decided to make breakfast. He tried to come up with a good reason for Shinobu not being up and making breakfast. His mind kept jumping back to the night before. He kept reminding himself that it must have been a dream, there was no way that Shinobu could age that fast. _There is a hesitation in the authors typing. Is it pity for this poor young man who couldn't be farther from the truth? Now the author is shaking. Is he crying because of he must cause everybody so much pain and grief? What's that? Laughter? The author is laughing a very evil sadistic laugh? Oh dear. This doesn't bode well for our playthings down in the inn. Maybe we should stop him before… Eep! _The author stops laughing and glares at his muse. Moving on…

xXx

Keitaro had breakfast almost prepared when Motoko came down the stairs. She looked rather uncomfortable. Keitaro having a break heard someone coming into the kitchen too see who it was.

"Good morning Motoko." Noticing her expression he immediately became nervous thinking that she was mad at him. "Uh… hehehe… What's the matter?" Sweating he had subconsciously began to edge towards the kitchen door.

"I don't have the patience for your antics this morning" Motoko glared at Keitaro. "Unless you are suddenly wracked with guilt over how perverted you are and want to confess something?" Motoko almost wanted him to do something perverted. It would give her something else to think about besides this… presence in the inn that she was feeling. She had now classified the feeling. It was the same one that you get when someone tells a joke and you try to keep a straight face.

"Uh… No-I-didn't-do-anything-like-imagine-what-Shinobu-would-look-like-if-she-were-grown-up…" Keitaro realized what he was saying and prepared to get hit. It didn't come. Motoko had already tuned out his crazed denial. Keitaro was about to beat a hasty retreat when he remembered something that he had been meaning to ask. "Have you seen Shinobu?"

"No." Motoko swung her attention back to Keitaro. Keitaro froze like a deer in headlights and then darted into the kitchen. Motoko looked at Keitaro as he ran. I bet that even He can feel that something is wrong.

Inside the kitchen Keitaro was mad at himself for not trying to help Motoko with what ever was bothering her. It seemed like the thing that he should do. He didn't have a chance because the food wouldn't wait. He thought back to the walk that he had taken Shinobu on the day before. Why hadn't he ever had walks like that with Naru? Naru was probably happy with Kentaro. Every time they went out he made a mistake, embarrassing her. The author is yelled it by his muse for transcribing such morbid thoughts in a comedy. It wasn't the authors fault. He just had ultra depressed characters to try to make funny. You think it's easy? _Oh dear, it appears that the author had a gun. Now he's waving it around hysterically. Maybe if we keep reading he'll calm down. In other news…_

xXx

By the time breakfast was finished, everyone was at the table. Except Shinobu. As Keitaro stepped out all eyes turned to him. He shrugged. "I guess she's not feeling well. I'll take her food to her after supper."

After sitting down and saying thank you everyone began to eat. Everybody at the table wondering what had happened to the usual chef, and wondering if Keitaro really was the second best cook they had.

"So does anybody know if Shinobu has a sister?" Keitaro asked, catching most people by surprise.

Naru thought for a moment. "Not that I know of. Then again, you should know better than us because you've been hanging around her a lot lately."

"Why do you want to know?" Kitsune asked. "You looking for a knew girlfriend?"

Keitaro reacted like he had just been slapped. Lowering his eyes he looked very depressed. Kitsune immediately regretted talking about it. Naru had kept her head straight forward and acted like nothing was wrong, but Kitsune could tell that she was tensed up too.

"No…" Keitaro looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. Kitsune internally sighed. Why her?

"Because, if you want, I'm free right now…" Kitsune forced a sly grin on her face. "It'll only cost you two months rent." She felt Naru relax and saw Keitaro start to blush. "Speaking of Shinobu, does anyone know where she is?"

"She seemed fine yesterday when we were walking. But I thought maybe I saw her sister last night. I can't think of any other reason why she wouldn't be down here this morning." Keitaro looked around. "Did anyone else see a girl that looked like she could be Shinobu's sister?"

"Wait. Your saying that a stranger was wandering around her last night and you didn't inform us of it? You didn't even talk to her?" Naru couldn't believe that Keitaro could be so stupid.

"Uh… I thought it was a dream?" Keitaro made his defence sound more like a scared answer one would give a teacher not knowing the right one.

"Why did you think that it was a dream Keitaro?" Kitsune threw in. she couldn't resist teasing Keitaro some more. "Did she do something that we should know about?" Her words might have been innocent. Her tone was not. She could see Naru working through what she had implied, and getting rather angry.

Keitaro managed to miss both the innuendo and the look that Naru was giving him and actually give a coherent answer. "She disappeared." Ah. That made sense. Of course everybody in the room instantly knew what he was talking about. At least that's what he thought. Poor boy…

"What did you do to her that made her leave, you pervert?" Naru's face went from suspicion to anger in two seconds flat. You could almost smell the burnt rubber. Maybe it was the steam pouring out of her ears.

"Gah! No, I didn't do anything. I just saw her standing outside of my room and then she vanished. Like a ghost." Keitaro, realizing that he was about to get his face pounded in he started to curl up into a defensive position waiting for the blow to fall. And waited. And waited. After a couple seconds he looked up and saw Su hanging off of Naru's neck, completely throwing off her ability to punch.

"I saw adult Shinobu too… She didn't disappear though. I thought that she had gone back to her room." Wait a second. Su is helping Keitaro? The author wonders if he could convince the irate readers that he had gone temporarily insane. He doubts it. All he can do is hope that he had closed the blast doors and locked them. **_Unauthorized entry detected by multiple persons unknown_**. The author furiously types away, trying to finish the chapter and escape before the angry readers find him. So read! Quickly!

"Eh?" Everybody in the room looks at Su who seems to suddenly lose her train of thought. She jumped of Naru's shoulders and ran around the table chasing a scared Tama.

"So she just disappeared?" Naru had calmed down slightly by the interruption, but not much. "how about we go and find her. She is probably in town somewhere. If she says that you did anything to her…" Naru drew her thumb across her throat making Keitaro shiver.

"She did" Keitaro mumbled to himself. "I think that I will take Shinobu's food up to her, see if she's in her room and ask why she didn't come to breakfast." He got up and walked toward the door to the kitchen just as it opened and a girl walked in.

Motoko looked at the girl. Yes she might look similar to Shinobu to another person. She had the same hair and eyes that Shinobu had. Sure she was taller, more developed, and had long hair. That's not what Motoko saw. She saw raw power in the way this girl walked. The girls arms didn't look like the classic bodybuilder look. Motoko had thicker arms. But Motoko could see the muscle moving underneath like steel. She could tell that this girl was not just in shape but at an athletic level of fitness. That wasn't all. Motoko could feel the power running off her like water. It scared her and awed her. The girl didn't feel hostile and for that she was grateful. She wouldn't want to have to fight this warrior. The only person that could compare to her was Tsuruko. She gulped. If this girl turned hostile it would be up to her to protect the residents. Motoko was scared. When the girl opened her mouth to speak Motoko readied herself for great words of wisdom "Ummm… Hi, I'm Shinobu. I am so glad to see you all again." eh? That wasn't right. The girl was supposed to say something that would open Motoko's eyes to a greater truth… Wait. The girl said that she was Shinobu?

Shinobu stepped into the room and spoke her first words to a large audience in four years. She was kicking herself. What about all of the explanations that I was going to make. That greeting that I worked out. How could I say something so, so childish? She saw everyone looking at her. She tried again. "I am Shinobu Mahara. I am 18. I have completed correspondence high school and have just to submit my marks. I am very happy to see you all again." She looked down and then back up. "You all look just like I remember you." Her voice wavered for just a second as she fought off all of the emotion that she was feeling.

"Oh. My. God. Shinobu? Is that you?" that was Naru. Spoken in pure and utter shock. Keitaro was frozen on the spot. The girl that he had seen last night was real. And was presenting herself as Shinobu. Naru, Keitaro, Su, and Kitsune all rushed over to her. Looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Shinobu?"

"What happened to you?"

"But how?"

"Nice entrance"

"I gotta stop drinking so much in the morning"

"But… But…"

"Are you ok?"

"Don't look so sad, Keitaro's still here"

Shinobu managed to pick out some of what was being said, but was being over whelmed. The emotions, the noise. She decided that she needed to get out of there, now. So she slipped out of the room and around a corner. Back in the room there were some gasps and then total silence.

xXx

Motoko was the only one that had not run towards Shinobu when she walk in. she was the only one to notice the brief appearance of Shinobu in the hall before she disappeared again. Her mind was in turmoil. How did the girl calling herself Shinobu move so fast? If her eyes hadn't already been wandering in that direction she wouldn't have noticed. Not even Tsuruko could move that fast. She shook her head. The girl was defiantly the source of power that she had been feeling.

Slowly the girls turned to look at the only person who seemed to have any understanding of what was going on. Su. Su looked around at her friends. "What? I didn't know that she could do that either."

Naru shook her head like she was trying to clear it. "What did you do to Shinobu this time? I think that you should change her back."

Su giggled. "I didn't do that. She did. I just helped."

Keitaro knelt down in front of Su. "I understand that you just helped. But could you help her change back into how she used to be?"

"No can do I'm afraid." Su sounded like she was pretending to be a mad scientist, wait, scratch that, she was a mad scientist. Now she was actually sounding like one. "The temporal distortion where the effects of the singularity are felt the most strongly are only strong enough to alter time flow so that it flows faster, not backwards. Sorry."

"But what happened to her? Why did she disappear?" Kitsune was looking at the bottle of sake in her hand like she was afraid it would disappear next.

"That's easy. She disappeared because she wanted too!" Su said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But that's… What did you do to her?" Naru was losing her patience.

"I just gave her access to a room that would let her spend a day inside for each second that passed outside. Nothing major." She looked at them with innocent eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, but…" Keitaro tried to start talking but had Su cut in over him.

"Then what's the problem? I'm going to go find and her play with her" Su took off and left the room. Leaving a confused group of adults. Standing around looking at each other.

"Do you think she was telling the truth?" Kitsune asked. She was afraid of the answer but couldn't help herself.

"She must have been. Neither Shinobu or Su ever really lie." Naru was having trouble rapping her mind around the fact that the cute little fourteen year old girl that she liked was now a graceful and beautiful adult.

"But why would she ever do anything like that? Why would she want to grow up that bad?" Keitaro asked the question that everybody but he knew the answer to. Naru had a lot of pent up emotion and needed a release. Keitaro had just provided her with the perfect opportunity.

"Because…" She raised her fist in a menacing way, "She has a…" She punched him through the wall, "Crush on you!"

As Keitaro rolled across the ground outside he tried to figure out what she was going to say. The fist connecting with his face had blocked out the crucial words. He sighed. He would ask her later when she wasn't so mad. In the mean time he picked himself up and made his way over to his room to study. He wanted to go look for Shinobu, but knew that if she could go invisible that he would never find her.

xXx

Shinobu sat in the hallway thinking. She didn't feel ready to face the rest of the inn yet. It was to emotionally stressful. Still, she had to do her work. Waiting till everybody had left the kitchen she slipped in and started to make lunch, being careful so that no one knew she was there. It looked like it was going to take a long time to adjust. Hopefully it would go off without any problems. She comforted herself with the thought of Keitaro's concerned face. 'He will always like me and I will never doubt it.' she grinned at the thought. Later in the week she regretted the thought because had left teeth marks on her behind.

xXx

Yo! This is just an authors note. You might notice a radical change in style. Don't worry, it won't carry over to the diary. I was just tired of being so serious. And now to introduce my cute little muse: Maria!

Maria: Thank you! Hi everyone!

Maria is bouncing up and down on the authors shoulder and looking very tired.

Jak: You know most muses inspire their writers… Why don't you?

Marie: Um.. I try?

Maria (To the audience): If there is an author out there who would like to adopt a poor over worked muse please call… erk!

Jak (With his hand over Maria's mouth): What was that? We'll talk about this later.

Jak (To the audience): Never mind her. She's just mad because I keep needing inspiration and she has so little to give. Isn't that right?

Marie: Yes! Yes! Of course!

Maria (To the audience): Save me!

Jak: What was that?

Maria: Nothing…

Jak: Hmm…

Jak (To the audience): Anyway, till next time…

Maria: For the love of god…

Both: Update your stories!


	3. Entry 79 Origional version

A/N 

What is this? this is my first draft of entry 79. The Entry 79 in the diary is actually a complete rewrite of this. I thought that this one was too emotionaless and so I rewrote it. since than my freind has told me that he likes this version better. what can I say? I decided to post this here for people to look at and decide wich entry they like better. Both say almost the exact same thing, only the emotions are differant.

* * *

Entry 79 

Keitaro-kun hasn't woken up yet, but at least I know what is wrong with him. It has been a week since my last entry, but this is the fist time that I have come out of meditation in that whole time. I don't even know how I am still alive. I can only assume that my efforts to keep my body fine while I was trying to figure out what was wrong with Keitaro-kun have kept it alive. I am glad. The girls have been keeping watch on me. Everyone is so nice. Mutsumi was with me when I woke up. She gave me something to eat, then left me alone so that I could jot this all down before I go back into meditation. She was so kind.

While a lot of time has passed in the real world it didn't seem as long while I was working with Keitaro-kun. I went over his soul as carefully as I could, looking for things that seemed wrong. I tried not to look at what the different aspects of his soul were, just checked to see if I had broke them. I found nothing wrong with him. I then tried to let my soul flow into his body, to see if I could try to figure out if my soul showed something that his didn't have. There were differences, but all of them had to him being a man. I was despairing at this point, when I remembered that we had shared a dream. I looked closely at our souls and found something that I had missed. Keitaro had some of his soul merged into my own. When I followed his soul it looked complete, I didn't notice that I had followed it into my soul and out again. The same thing had happened when I tried to compare our souls. Together we were both complete. That's why… When I am not in contact with him his soul is split. It can function, but not enough for him to wake up. I know what I must do. I must go into my own soul and find him. I must find a way to help the part of him in me rejoin the rest of him. It was my fault to start with. I was to careless when I was helping him. I feel guilty. Not just because of what I did, but partly because I like how it feels to know that Keitaro-kun has his soul joined with mine, even if for a brief time.

Live Keitaro-kun. I love you


End file.
